Peanuts and Animaniacs
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: A Peanuts and Animaniacs crossover.


_**Peanuts and Animaniacs**_

Yakko: Hey little guy

Peppermint Patty: What animal ARE you?

Yakko: Animal? I'm a Warner Brother

Peppermint Patty: So...what are you?

Yakko: I'm a Cartoonus Characterus

Peppermint Patty: Then I'm a Peppermintus Patricius

Marcie: That's NOT how it works, Sir...

Wakko: *grabs a mallet*

Peppermint Patty: What's with the mallet, cap boy?

Wakko: It's Wakko.

Marcie: What are you doing, Wakko?

Wakko: Do you have a crush on anyone?

Marcie: A crush? Look, Wacky, I don't like talking about crushes

Wakko: *hits Marcie with the mallet* I do

Yakko: Wakko, you know not to hit a kid with glasses or a girl

Wakko: Oh...hello-o-o-o-o-o cutie

Dot: Ugh...boys

Lucy: Tell me about it, Princess...err, what's your name again?

Dot: Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana-Fana Bobesca The Third, but just call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you die!

Lucy: Awwww

Peppermint Patty: Look, Whack-or whatever your name is-we don't hurt others with mallets

Wakko: She wanted to hear about my crushes

Yakko and Wakko: HELLOOOOOO NURSE!

Lucy: Oh good grief...

Dot: Boys... no control

Lucy: Try YOUNGER brothers, Dot

Dot: You have two of them?

Lucy: Yeah, stupid ones that is.

Dot: Welcome to my world

Marcie: What happened?

Wakko: *holding his mallet* Good, I didn't accidentally kill you

Dot: Wakko! What did she do to you?

Wakko: *leaps into Peppermint Patty's arms* HELLOOOO NURSE!

Peppermint Patty: Nurse?

Yakko: Sorry about Wakko

Marcie: *dizzy* Ow...wait...what are you? A dog...a cat...

Dot: We're CUTE!

Yakko: We're actually cartoonus characterus.

Peppermint Patty: What's that?

Yakko and Wakko: We're the Warner Brothers

Dot: Ahem!

Yakko: And our cute little Warner Sister

Marcie: Ow...

Peppermint Patty: So...you guys carry a mallet everywhere?

Yakko: He does.

Wakko: What?! Oh yeah...

Dot: Am I cute?

Sally: Yup

Linus: *walks by*

Dot:

Sally: Oh no you don't!

Dot: *Leaps into Linus' arms* HELLOOOO NURSE! *kisses*

Linus: ?!

Yakko: Dot? Dot?

Dot: *kissing Linus*

Wakko: Address her the other way...

Yakko: I think I will

Marcie: What's the other way? A mallet?

Wakko: No; he calls out her real name

Marcie: Didn't he already do that?

Dot: *kisses Linus more and harder*

Yakko: *does his famous, uhhhhhhhh* Dot? Ahem.

Dot: *continues kissing Linus*

Yakko: Dot- PRINCESS ANGELINA CONTESSA LOUISA FRANCESCA

BANANA FALANA BOBESCA THE THIRD!

Wakko: Ohhhh Dottie!

Dot: *glares at Wakko and Yakko*

Marcie: Oh good grief...how do you get 'Dot' out of Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa-whatever the rest of her name is-the third?

Yakko: It's unknown, we just stick with "Dot Warner"

Marcie: Oh; I think Dottie's a cute name

Wakko: You said the D word!

Marcie: 'Dot'?

Wakko: No! Dottie-

Dot: CALL ME DOTTIE AND YOU DIE

Peppermint Patty: You're in trouble, Wakko…

Peppermint Patty: *grabs Wakko's mallet and hits Dot on the head*

Yakko: Dot hates being called D-O-T-T-I-E

Marcie: 'Dottie'?

Dot: *huffs*

Wakko: You said it

Marcie: What's so bad about the name 'Dottie'? In my opinion, it's cute

Dot: Well just call me Dot or Dot Warner.

Marcie: But-

Dot: Don't question it.

Wakko: Hey! Why'd you use the mallet? Poor sis!

Peppermint Patty: If I didn't, she could've killed my little friend

Wakko: *grabs a measuring tape* Hmm...47 inches / 1.19cm...you call that little?

Marcie: *eye roll*

Yakko: You okay, Sis?

Dot: Yeah

Marcie: Well, miss Warner, nice to meet you

Dot: It's DOT!

Peppermint Patty: It's Stockholm Syndrome in its rarest form

Marcie: So; Dottie, what ARE you?

Dot: Mad!

Yakko: Oh...uh, Wakko?

Wakko: *eating from Snoopy's dog dish* What?

Yakko: That's dog chow, Wakko!

Wakko: What? It tastes nice

Peppermint Patty: *grimaces*

Schroeder: I agree with Whack here

Lucy: *turns green in the face*

Marcie: Dottie, you brothers are weird

Dot: Grrrrrrr...

Peppermint Patty: Don't worry, Dot. She calls me sir all the time.

Dot: But you're a girl

Peppermint Patty: Don't ask

Dot: But she called me Dottie! *grabs Wakko's mallet*

Linus: What's she doing?

Yakko: Uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh….

Wakko: Hey!

Marcie: Here we go again...

Dot: Don't call me that! Just because I'm cute, it doesn't mean you call me that!

Just call me D.O.T

Marcie: Okay, D.O.T

Dot: No, Say it like D O T. Combine the three letters and that's my name

Marcie: Okay, D O T

Dot: Grrrrr…

Marcie: Sorry, ma'am

Dot: What did you jus-

Peppermint Patty: Alright Marcie, just stop

Marcie: Okay, Sir

Dot: At least it ain't Dottie

Charlie Brown: So, it's Princess Angelina...how does the rest of her name go?

Dot: No it's just "Dot"

Charlie Brown: Alright got it *glares at Marcie*

Marcie: *giggles* You sure are cute, Dots

Dot: DOT-hold the S

Wakko: *holding the letter S*

Marcie: What?

Wakko: You said 'hold the S'

Dot: Ugh...boys...

Marcie: *giggles* He's funny

Dot: Funny?

Yakko: *whistles* Hello, nurses

Patty, Violet and Frieda: ?

Wakko: Whoa

Yakko: Now to have fun

Rerun: What kind of fun, Mister Yakko?

Yakko: Uuuhhhhh-goodnight everybody!

Wakko and Yakko: *Jumps into Patty and Frieda's arms* HELLOOOO Nurses!

Violet and Dot: Ugh...boys!

Frieda: Maybe the cap guy likes my naturally curly hair!

Patty: Well they're cuter than Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown: Excuse me?

Patty: Whoops

Marcie: *pats Dot's head*

Dot: Hey! Watch it! You'll ruffle my fur!

Marcie: Sheesh...I've heard Lucy whine more than that, Sir

Peppermint Patty: You mean hair?

Dot: *facepalm* I'm not human.

Marcie; *giggles*

Dot: *glares*

Marcie: Sorry, Dot

Dot: YOU FINALLY GET MY NAME RIGHT!

Marcie: Really? That's great, isn't it, Dots

Dot: *sighs* *collapses into Yakko's arms*

Yakko: *hugs Dot*

Marcie: *snickers*

Peppermint Patty: *laughs*

Wakko: What's so funny?

Yakko: HEY?!

Marcie: *giggles*

Dot: Ugh...weirdos

Slappy: *slaps Sally with her purse*

Sally: OW! What was THAT for?

Slappy: Beat it!

Lucy: That's my kind of squirrel!

Slappy: The name's Slappy. Nice to meet ya'

Lucy: I'm Lucille Van Pelt.

Skippy: *chases Rerun*

Slappy: SKIPPY! COME BACK HERE

Skippy: *laughs*

Rerun: *hugs Snoopy*

**THE END.**

**I'd like to thank my friend LivingOnLaughs (**** u/10584447/LivingOnLaughs****) for providing half of the dialogue.**


End file.
